1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cupholder assemblies for holding containers, and more particularly those adapted to be used in vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a demand to provide cupholders in vehicles and other seating applications. Cupholders have been located in the center console or arm rest, floor console, and instrument panel. It is also been desirable to provide a cupholder with multiple cavities to receive multiple containers. Furthermore, it has been become important to allow for containers of different sizes to be received in the same cup holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,848 issued Jan. 25, 1994 in the name of Moore discloses two intersecting circular cavities establishing a pair of container holders.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,984 issued Aug. 16, 1994 in the name of Houck discloses a cupholder assembly having multiple apertures formed therein to receive multiple containers. Each of the apertures or container holders are separate from each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,946 issued Sept. 29, 1992 in the name of Marfilius et al. discloses a pair of intersecting cavities for receiving containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,838 issued Oct. 19, 1993 in the name of Spykerman discloses an elongated cavity having arcuate cutouts formed on one side to establish the areas for two containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,269 issued Sept. 21, 1993 in the name of DeDoer et al. discloses two intersecting container holders or receptacles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,980 issued Dec. 15, 1992 in the name of Burrows et al. discloses an enlarged cavity with pivotable arcuate sides to establish separate container holders.
None of the prior art references disclose cupholders formed with a removable insert therebetween which forms a side of the receptacles.